The Return Of The Moon Princess
by EternusCaries1
Summary: The Sequel to The Moon princess. Sailor Cosmos comes back..how does Darien and the scouts take this? Do they even remember the form of Cosmos? I've finally updated, first time in like 2 years. I'M SORRY!
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Return of the Moon Princess**

**_Chapter One:_**

Sailor Cosmos sighed loudly as she looked at Darien sitting alone on his throne. Rini was 13 yrs old now. She was in a 'Princess training course'. Cosmos hadn't missed one moment in her family's life. She watched painfully as Darien tried to date and watched with a little shame of happiness when he broke down crying because he couldn't find someone else to love. She watched Rini grow up and go through the pain of not having a mother. She even watched the scouts fight the new enemies. The only person that knew she was still alive was Pluto.

It had been 7 years since Serena's 'death' and she was going back as Sailor Cosmos that afternoon. Pluto said that they wouldn't remember the form, and the chances of them finding out who Sailor Cosmos was were slim. Cosmos looked over at Pluto and Pluto nodded. Cosmos who had become guardian of the entire universe and ruler of the stars also got to control the power of time. With the twirl of her staff Cosmos opened a portal up that would lead her in the throne room.

Darien sat sadly starring at the double doors that was the exit of the throne room. The palace had become nothing but old memories for him. Even after 7 years he missed Serena more then ever. Their daughter had been through many hard times begging for her mommy. He closed his eyes and thought painfully of how Serena's birth day was next week. He felt a cold wind and quickly opened his eyes a portal appeared in the middle of the room and a goddess stepped out.

Her hair was done up in the legendary royal Lunarian style. But it was silver and extremely long, the sign on her forehead looked more like a star with a hint of a crescent moon. She was a sailor scout that was obvious because of her outfit. But you could tell she was special, her long white cape blowing slightly behind her and her long staff seemed to support most of her weight. Whoever she was seemed to be the leader of all the scouts.

Darien snapped out of his thoughts and stood up. "Who are you and how did you get in here!" He demanded angrily. The girl reminded him so much of Serena and the dull pain in his heart grew.

"I am Sailor Cosmos. Guardian of the universe ruler of the stars..." Her voice so elegant that it knocked the air out of Darien, He never thought he could fall in love again, yet perhaps he just fell in love at first sight.

"What do you want here?" He asked, more softly this time.

"I am here to help you King Endymion, a war is coming up and your fighters are far from prepared. Tell me have you even got the new Sailor Moon ready?" She asked and frowned slightly.

Anger flashed in Darien's eyes, "There will be no new Sailor Moon. The old one still lives!" He took a step closer but stopped when he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"The old Sailor Moon is dead and has been for 7 years! She is not coming back and you have made a grave mistake by not awakening the new one." Darien stopped and blinked back the tears that came to his eyes.

"I don't want your help." He said suddenly. His feeling of love quickly vanishing by the thought of Serena...

"You need my help regardless if you want it." She said.

Darien motioned for a servant to come and quickly sent for Luna. "Luna is the person who will know about you...you look remarkable like a Lunarian." Darien whispered and seemed to collapse back in his throne chair. Luna came running toward him and stopped in awe at the person that was standing in front of the throne chairs.

"Goddess Selenity...!" Luna yelled. Cosmos turned around and nodded her head at Luna. Luna ran past her and jumped on the arm of Darien's throne chair. "Why are you here if you don't mind me asking?" Luna said and glanced over at Darien.

"I am here to help you fight an upcoming war. Why haven't you awakened the new Sailor Moon?" Cosmos spoke harshly and glared at Darien he glared right back at her.

"The old Sailor Moon still lives Cosmos; we just have to give her time to come back to us." Luna said and sighed.

Cosmos glared angrily at the cat, "The old Sailor Moon is dead and has been for 7 years!" Cosmos yelled this and the cat looked startled. "You have endangered your lives and the life of Small Lady by not having her ready to fight; now I will have to work twice as hard in order to win this war." She said angrily. Darien was looking at her curiously and with pain. Then she realized what name she let slip, small lady.

"Why did you call her that...no one has called her that in 7 years?" Luna asked, her face drawn up in pain

Cosmos struggled for something to say. "Never mind what I called her, in two days a war will break out, get the scouts ready and get King Endymion ready also." Cosmos said.

Luna nodded, "Right away Selenity." Luna said and ran toward the yard where the scouts were. Darien walked up to her and got so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"I know Serena is still alive, you look so much like her..." He left off and got closer. Cosmos just stood there and let the moment of passion take her she didn't even stop when he leaned in to kiss her. The scouts did though, the came through the doors and Darien jumped away from Cosmos. The scouts acted as if they saw nothing, besides Mars who glared at Darien.

Luna came in last and smiled at Cosmos, "They are all headed to the training center and if you want...I'll send Rini out and you can awaken the new Sailor Moon." Luna whispered the last part.

Cosmos nodded, "That would be great, but wait a couple of minutes before you do; I have some things to discuss with Endymion." Cosmos said.

"Stay away from Darien, he's Serena's." Mars spoke up. Luna just sighed and Cosmos glared at her.

"What does that mean Mars, I don't like it when people accuse me of things I haven't done." Cosmos pointed her staff at Mars, "Leave before I punish you." She said coldly.

Cosmos didn't want to hurt Mars, but she would. Raye was her best friend how she could even accuse Darien of doing something else with a stranger. The scouts walked quickly out of the doors and toward the training room. Luna following them slightly...

Darien watched her, "You're beautiful you know that...you remind me of Serena...it's so hard for me not to kiss you." He said and Cosmos blushed. Maybe she should tell him, end the pain he has had for 7 years.

She walked closer to him, "Darien even though you think the old Sailor moon is alive you should've awoken Rini...Serena would've like that." Cosmos whispered.

Darien then glared at her, "How would you know what Serena would like." He yelled.

"Because I talk to her when she died her spirit came up and lived with me in the gates of time." Cosmos said and looked away from him.

"Take me to her." He demanded.

"I can not do that, she sends her love though and her disappointment that her little girl isn't following in her footsteps." Cosmos smiled at him.

"Well you're going to awaken Sailor Moon again correct? Then she will not have to be disappointed anymore." Darien said. Cosmos nodded and Rini ran in.

"MOMMY...!" She yelled and flung her self in Cosmos arms.

Cosmos didn't know what to do, the emotion over whelmed her. Darien though did not really give Cosmos time to react.

"Rini...! Let go of her, she is not your mother." Darien said harshly.

Rini slowly let go and looked at her eyes, "Can't you see her Daddy? Mommy lives inside of this person." Rini started to cry and Darien patted her on the head.

"Your 13 years old Rini, you no longer need to act like this. Cosmos has brought you in here for a reason." Darien said.

Rini nodded and took a couple of steps away from Cosmos.

"I'm going to make you the new Sailor Moon ok Rini?" Cosmos asked. Rini looked afraid but nodded. Cosmos held up her locket and the sign on her forehead began to glow. A locket appeared on Rini's chest and Cosmos said, "Arise Rini as the new Sailor Moon. Take on the responsibility to protect this planet and your palace." Rini touched the locket "Moon Crystal Power!" The transformation took place and Cosmos smiled. Sailor Moon was back in a way...the real Sailor Moon was standing right in front of them. Of course they didn't know it, but soon enough Darien would.

Pluto walked in the throne room after the transformation and nodded at Sailor Moon. Darien couldn't bring himself to look at her though. It reminded him too much of Serena.

"Cosmos I must speak with you." Pluto said. Cosmos nodded and walked over to Pluto; Darien curiously watched them and tried hard to hear what they were saying. "Serena, are you actually thinking about telling Darien? Do you think he'll be able to keep it to himself?" Pluto asked.

Cosmos sighed, "Pluto I can't let him go through the pain, I just can't." Cosmos tried to keep her voice steady but couldn't.

Pluto nodded, "You make your own choices Serena, but I warn you, this could be a mistake." Pluto said.

Cosmos nodded and walked back over to them. Darien watched as Pluto bowed one last time and then disappeared.

Sailor Moon just looked at them, "What do I do now?" She asked.

"Go to the training course and train there with the scouts, they will help you." Cosmos said.

"Don't you need to train?" Darien asked as Sailor Moon ran off.

Cosmos smiled, "My training has already taken place. Darien, come with me." Cosmos said. Darien followed her and he was amazed by how well she knew the palace. She took them to the room where they held the Silver Crystal. The room was warm and the light from the crystal was more then enough to light up the room. But the crystal was small; it was only a piece of the real thing.

Cosmos touched her locket and took a deep breath it had been several years since she had de-transformed. Darien covered his eyes when the flash took place and he just starred in awe when he saw Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Darien, I am back but only for a while, you must not tell any of the other scouts who I am." Eternal Sailor Moon smiled and tears fell out of Darien's eyes.

"Serena." He whispered and grabbed her. He pulled her into a kiss and the crystal seemed to glow even brighter. They departed and Darien never looked happier.

"Do you understand Darien, I will remain in the form of Cosmos and you must not act like I am Serena...you must not tell the others." Eternal Moon looked at Darien anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Of course my love, I won't tell anyone and I will let you remain in Sailor Cosmos form. I just can't believe your back I can't believe that you were here all the time. No wonder I was already starting to fall in love with Cosmos. I was worrying myself, but now that I know it is you...I don't have to worry." Eternal Moon smiled and kissed Darien one last time.

She then stepped back, "I love you my King and I always will. I'm sorry I had to let you think I was dead for the last 7 years. But my place is now up in the heavens with Pluto and my mother. I am the ruler of the universe, protector of all, leader of the stars. I can only stay with you until the end of this war." Eternal Moon sighed as the sadness in Darien's face returned slightly.

"I understand my love; I will not keep you from leaving when you have to. I will have to treasure the time you are with me though." Darien said. Eternal Moon nodded and grabbed her locket again, "Moon Cosmos Power!" The crystal in the room flashed brightly and Darien covered his eyes while the transformation took place. When he could see again the wise Cosmos was in Eternal Sailor Moon's place and he knew that he could never have his Serena back. The pain in his heart increased and he wondered what he could do knowing that she was going to leave him again after this war. Maybe he could somehow make the war last longer. But that could mean loosing the lives of millions. He sighed; he was going to have to let Serena go.

"Come now Darien, we have to go and speak to the scouts." Cosmos said and led Darien back toward the training room.

End of Chapter

Author's Review: This is the Sequel to The Moon Princess. People wanted it so I made it:-p I'm sorry for waiting so long to make it. But I have had...family problems lately and I am just now calming down about them. :-D I hope you enjoy the story. Please Review. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Return of the Moon Princess**

_**Chapter Two:**_

Cosmos walked out onto the training field with Darien. The scouts stopped training and Cosmos let her gaze fall onto Sailor Moon. "As you are all aware of by now a war is coming up. We must strive to get stronger and to get Sailor Moon ready..." Cosmos left off when she saw the angry stare form the scouts. "Is there a problem?" She asked anger edging into her voice.

"Sailor Mini Moon will be ready." Mars said making the word Mini stand out. Sailor Cosmos closed her eyes and a silver light started to come from her body. She opened them and saw the fear in Mars' eyes.

"The Sailor Moon you use to know has been dead!!!!!! You have offended your Queen by not getting her daughter ready to take her place." Her words seem to echo off the sky and the clouds seemed darker. They all nodded and the silver light died down. "If you want to protect what Serena left you, then you must defend it with your life, I am here to help you, my power is far beyond yours or any other scout...the outers will be here soon enough to help us also." Cosmos looked away from them all. "After this war there will be 10 years of peace...do yourselves a favor by settling down and having children to take your place in the future." Cosmos voice broke and they all looked confusedly at her. She looked at them and held on my tightly to her staff. "The pain of being alone forever is too great for some people; you must be strong to get through it..." She whispered.

They all nodded and Mars took a step closer. "Serena could never do that...she hated to be alone." She said.

Cosmos smiled at her "If only you knew." She said and turned her back toward them. "Continue to train...we have 2 weeks before the war will break out." Cosmos said and started to walk away.

"Who are we fighting against?" Jupiter asked.

Cosmos stopped and turned her heard toward them. "Prince Diamond had an heir when you killed him...his son seeks revenge..." With that said Cosmos walked back into the palace leaving the scouts and Darien alone. The minute Cosmos got inside she fell down and started to cry. "It's too hard to see them Pluto...and know they feel resent toward me...to know they almost hate me because I'm forcing the last memory of...myself out of them." As if on queue Pluto appeared before her and helped her stand up.

"I know how hard it is Serena. You must get through this though...they will find out soon enough who you are...and they will understand everything. Just please let destiny take it's time." Cosmos nodded and just like that Pluto was gone. Cosmos straightened herself up and went to her old room. She stood in front of the mirror where she always saw herself as Neo-Queen Serenity or Princess Serenity. Now the hard face of Cosmos peered at her. She felt regret wash over her. She didn't want this destiny...she just really wanted to be Serena Tsukino. But it has been years since she had known that identity.

She heard a cough and turned around to see Darien standing in the doorway. He closed the doors and locked them to make sure no one came in on them. He then walked up to her and they shared a kiss filled with such passion.

Cosmos broke apart from him and smiled, "I need you to give me a room to sleep...I'm sure you know I can't possibly sleep in here." Cosmos said.

Darien nodded, "I'll have one of the servants take you up to the guest rooms in a second...right now your mine." He muttered. Cosmos let the passion take over and spent the next 3 hours in her old room making love to Darien. When they got done she left quickly though. 3 hours of them both gone at the same time might be a little too suspicious. She went to the throne room and looked at her old chair. She stood there for what must've been a little too long. One of the servants walked up to her cautiously.

"My lady do you want me to show you to your room?" He asked. Cosmos reluctantly took her eyes off the throne chair and smiled softly at him.

"Call me Cosmos please...and yes if you don't' mind I think I need to go to my room." The servant nodded and led Cosmos to her room. He left her in front of the open doors and she walked in.

She knew that her making love to Darien could be a mistake...she could've gotten pregnant. But like Pluto said...just like destiny take it's time. She sighed and closed the doors. She didn't' know when she would see the scouts, Rini, or Darien again. She just hoped the answers would be clear when she woke up. She lay down on her bed and quickly fell asleep thinking about all the years of her life.

When she woke up she quickly got up and looked out the window. She guessed it was around 7:00 and she was getting hungry. She went down to the Throne room again to see Darien sitting there and Rini in front of him. Darien waved her over and she went over to them. "Dinner will be done in about 30 minutes. We all eat dinner together so you can talk about whatever...the outers arrived also." He said and tried not to stare at her for too long.

Cosmos nodded, "Thank you, how did you do in your training today small lady." Cosmos said decided to keep the name they use to call her daughter.

Rini smiled happily, "I did great! I hope I get as good as my mom was though." She said and her smile wavered a little. Cosmos smiled and patted her on the head.

"I'm almost positive you will." She whispered. Rini's smile grew and she ran off toward her room. Cosmos looked at Darien; he apparently had been staring at her the entire time. She blushed, "I haven't missed one minute of your life...I've always been watching...but it just wasn't the same." Cosmos said.

Darien nodded, "I always thought you would watch no matter what." He said and stood up.

Cosmos smiled and her stomach growled. Darien laughed, "You're still the same meat ball head I knew so long ago." He whispered. The words brought tears to Cosmos' eyes but she blinked the back furiously. They spent the next 20 minutes just staring at each other. Then dinner was called at they went into the dining room. The table was huge just as she remembered. All the scouts arrived...the outers being the last ones as always. As dinner began no one spoke a word, finally Uranus interrupted.

"So Cosmos...how is Serena doing?" She asked casually. Everyone but Neptune and Saturn stopped and looked at Uranus.

"She's doing just fine; she sends her love and greetings to everyone." Cosmos said acting as if it was an everyday question.

"You talk to Serena?" Mars asked.

"Yes...she came up there with me and her mother. Where else would she go?" Cosmos asked and looked at Mars. Mars stood up fury flooding her features.

"You didn't tell us you talked to Serena." She screamed. Cosmos stopped eating and looked at Mars.

"Your temper is annoying Mars. You never asked me so I never told you. You were too busy yelling at me today for me to tell you much of anything anyway." Cosmos said.

"You are not welcome in this castle." Mars said bitterly.

Cosmos didn't say anything for the longest time and Mars knew she went too far. Cosmos stood up and pointed her staff at Mars.

"Shut up!!!!!!!" She yelled. A light flashed from her staff and everything seemed to stand still. She put the staff down and everyone almost found it quit humorous when Mars couldn't open her mouth. "You won't be able to open it until tomorrow. If you continue to say such rude things to me...your punishments will get more severe." Cosmos said and sat down again. Mars quickly left the room and Cosmos knew that she was going to have to tell Mars before all hell broke lose.

After dinner Cosmos politely excused herself from the room. She found Mars in the back trying as hard as she could to open her mouth. Cosmos closed her eyes and recited a spell. Just like that Mars could talk again. "I'm sorry to have to do that...but you saying I was welcome in my own castle hurt my feelings badly." Cosmos said softly.

Mars looked at her, "Your castle? This is Serena's castle." She said and glared at her.

Cosmos nodded, "I know...my castle." She said and looked Mars right in the face. Confusion spilled out over Mars features.

"I am Serena...when I died I went up with Pluto to become Sailor Cosmos." She whispered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mars asked.

Cosmos held up her hand, "You must not tell anyone else! I only told you because you were literally giving me hell whenever I mentioned Sailor Moon." Cosmos laughed and hugged Mars quickly. "Remember, tell no one." Cosmos said and left Mars alone to think.

End of Chapter

Authors note: I'm so, so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out...some major family problems came up and well I'm just now getting over them lol...yea...but I should be able to get the next chapter up quickly. Please review...the reviews are the things that motivate me. Enjoy it


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Return of the Moon Princess**

**_Chapter Three:_**

Cosmos walked into the throne room and sighed. She couldn't handle everyone hating her for very much longer. Without thinking she walked over to her former chair and sat down in it. The servants all gasped a little and one walked up to her.

"I'm going to have to ask you sit up from that chair." He said not even trying to be formal.

Cosmos glared at him, "And why is that?" She asked icily.

"That is our queen's chair...not yours...please remove your self." He said and grabbed her wrist.

She flung him off and sighed, "I'm sorry...your right..." She stood up and Darien walked in.

"What are you doing? Leave Cosmos alone immediately...!" He yelled and the servants retreated back to their places. "I'm sorry for their rude behavior Cosmos; they didn't know that you were the messenger of their Queen." Darien glared at the guards who all paled in the face. "Please have a seat." He whispered. Cosmos blushed gracefully and sat down again slowly. Darien sat down next to her and smiled, it had been so long since he had, had Serena in the throne chair next to him.

All of the scouts walked in and stopped in shock to see Cosmos sitting in Serena's old place. They all expected Mars to blow up and start cussing. But she only looked away from the scene, if she wasn't going to say something though...Jupiter was.

"What is the meaning of this? It's disrespect to Serena; I don't care how well you know her." The anger was obvious on Jupiter's face and Mars looked at Cosmos clearly upset.

Cosmos nodded and stood up awkwardly, "You are completely right Jupiter and I am sorry for the disrespect." Cosmos muttered and walked out of the throne room. After that she all but ran to her room and locked the door behind her.

She broke down in tears and sat on the bed. She didn't know what to do, she had just made everyone of the scouts hate her more...besides Mars...even Uranus shot her a hateful glare. She looked at the mirror hanging on the wall and Princess Serenity's face flashed momentarily in it. She lay on the bed, so many identities she didn't know what to do. Even though she was only really one now...Sailor Cosmos...couldn't she refuse such a thing? She got up and closed her eyes and felt the light and power fading away from her. She let out a shrill cry with a light engulfed her.

She fell to her knees breathing heavily. She stood up shakily and saw Serena Tsukino in the reflection...but she was older...she had silver streaks in her hair and her eyes looked faded. She cried even harder and she felt so weak. Then fell down to her knees again no longer having the energy to stand up. She heard a knock on the door, she must've screamed louder then she thought. "Cosmos...!" She heard the concerned voice of Mars. "Raye..." She mumbled and tried to get up.

Pluto over looked the situation with fear. Serena could die soon if she didn't get the power of Cosmos back. She opened a portal and quickly stepped through. She helped Serena to her feet.

"Come on Serena say the words." She whispered.

Serena nodded, "Moon Cosmos Power." She mumbled. The locket flared to life and Pluto took a few steps back. Cosmos was there again and Serena took a deep breath. "Why am I so weak in my old form?" She asked and started to cry again.

"The power of Cosmos is so much...and you still have it when you de-transform...so it was quickly draining all your power just to breath...never do it again Serena...it could mean your death." Pluto said and quickly stepped back through the portal. Cosmos went over to the door and opened it. A wide eyed Mars was standing there.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scream...no need to worry, now if you could kindly leave me to my self." Cosmos said and shut the door again in Mars' face.

Mars was a little confused...something was wrong with Serena. Then she remembered the thing that happened with Jupiter, and what went on after Serena left. "That bitch...she is trying to take Serena's place!" Jupiter snapped and Darien's face filled with anger but he quickly held it back. The inners and outers then came to an agreement...the next disrespectful thing Cosmos did they would all attack with their full power...killing her ...then they would fight the upcoming war themselves.

The only scout that didn't agree was Sailor (mini) Moon..."Cosmos is a nice lady...she doesn't mean anything bad."

Darien after the agreement left them alone and took Rini to play in the park. Then they all went outside to train...Mars never knew if they were training to get stronger so they could try to kill Cosmos or win the war...she blinked back tears...she couldn't tell the scouts it was Serena...and she was afraid that before they found out...they would kill Cosmos...

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Yes...very short...sorry...lol...but it's good also??? Probably not lol, anyway...please review. Thank you very much. Hope you enjoy, I'll have the next Chapter up soon. If you wanna talk just email me at


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**The Return of the Moon Princess**

**_Chapter Four:_**

Cosmos walked slowly down the hallway. She didn't like being back she decided. She hated not being able to tell anyone who she was. She hated the fact that they were starting to hate her. She walked into the training area and everyone stopped. Mars looked a little worried as did Sailor Moon. The rest of the scouts just looked pissed off. Cosmos cleared her throat and spoke shakily "I'm very sorry for the act of disrespect earlier...It was not intended..." She looked down at the ground not wanting to see their faces. Mars was about to speak saying she forgave her, but Jupiter came in first.

"Listen we don't want you fake apologies, and we don't' want you help, we don't need your help either. This is a warning don't FUCK with our Queen...we will kill you." Jupiter then turned around and started to train again. The rest of them followed suit besides Sailor Moon who walked up to her.

"You seem so familiar...and I know it hurts you greatly when they talk to you like that...I just want you to know I have no hard feelings against you." Cosmos smiled at her.

"Thank you small lady..." She whispered and Sailor Moon ran back to train.

Cosmos didn't know what to do, she wanted to de-transform in front of them all, let them know just for a second it was her. Then transform back quickly before the weakness kicked in. She smiled, she should do it all the hate would come to an end and she could be with her friends for awhile. Who cares about Pluto's theory of letting destiny take it's time. Cosmos was tired of waiting! She cleared her throat loudly and all the scouts looked at her impatient. "I have something to show you." She smiled and saw the confusion spread across all their faces. She put her hand to her chest and closed her eyes. A blinding light flashed around her and the scouts covered their eyes.

Pluto quickly made a portal "SERENA DON'T YOU FOOL YOU CAN DIE!" She stepped through quickly but not in enough time... When she appeared she saw an extremely pale and weak Serena Tsukino. No one moved and Serena fell down on her knees. "TRANSFORM!" Pluto yelled but Serena didn't seem to hear. Pluto looked at the rest in shock, "Look what your hate has done!" She cried and closed her eyes. She slowly lent her power to Serena and Serena stood up again.

"Moon Cosmic...Power." The words were so quiet but still a bright flash happened again and Cosmos was back. Cosmos fell down and took a deep breath. She looked at the rest of the scouts and at the shaking Pluto.

"Your hate almost killed her...I hope your happy." Pluto glared at the outers who looked down at the ground. Pluto made a portal and stepped through it. Cosmos watched Pluto disappear and then looked at everyone else. She didn't know what to say now; they were all looking at her with such shock. Even Mars was shaken up.

Cosmos turned to leave but Jupiter stopped her.

"Serena...I...I..." Cosmos held up her hand.

"No need for apologies, I'm Cosmos again, hate me...you must tell no one who I am." She said and continued to leave. The scouts wanted to follow her but Uranus stopped them.

"We must continue training for the war; it's what Sere...Cosmos wants." Uranus said and started to train again. The scouts slowly nodded and started to train again.

Besides Sailor Moon, "I want to see my mom!" She yelled and everyone looked at her.

"No Sailor Moon, we will go and see her later I promise, but please you need to be trained most of all." Saturn said. Sailor Moon nodded slowly.

"I guess your right..." She looked hesitant but started to train again slowly...

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note: Don't hate me for making a short chapter, buuuuuuut I'm not at home and I don't have my floppy disk to save it to. Next chapter I make I promise will be long!! And good!!! But I think this is a pretty good short chapter?-D PLEASE REVIEW!! And if you wanna talk to me, my email address is


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Return of the Moon Princess**

**_Chapter Five:_**

Cosmos slowly walked back to her room, Pluto was probably furious with her, and she knew the minute she got to her room Pluto would come and yell at her. When she saw the look of horror on the scout's faces she had felt great, and that made her feel bad in a way. She shouldn't like the fact that they were horrified at her, it should upset her, but it didn't. She got into her room and sure enough Pluto was already there waiting. "You are foolish Serena! Why don't you save us all the favor and de-transform now, let that kill you instead of an enemy!" Serena's eyes widened. She had never heard Pluto so mad, or informal for that matter. "Do you know how much that weakens you? Even when you transform back, it takes away at least years worth of strength, so already, by just being here, you have lost TWO YEARS WORTH OF STRENGTH! Maybe I should take you back to the time gates until the war starts. They are all training now, and they are expecting it, they will do fine without you in their way distracting them!" Pluto stopped yelling when she saw the tears streaking down Serena's face.

"I'm sorry Pluto, I just couldn't handle them hating me any longer, it was ripping my heart apart...can't you understand that? I will train non stop until the time comes..." Pluto walked over to Serena and hugged her softly.

"I'm sorry my Queen, it's just that it worries me when you get weaker, what would we do if you died in this war? It would be a terrible tragedy...one that I wish not to witness." Cosmos nodded and Pluto opened up the portal,

"The battle will start in two months; train well and hard my Queen." When Cosmos finally looked up Pluto and the portal was gone.

Cosmos looked at her self in the mirror and felt her heart yearning for her old life back. The one where she was just the 14 year old Serena Tsukino... Not Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Super Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon, or even Neo-Queen Serenity. Just the innocent and ignorant Serena Tsukino... She brushed the tear away from her cheek and took a deep breath. It would be or no help if she sat there dreaming of the past. She stood up straight and walked back out of her room and down the hall. She walked into the throne room were Darien was sitting and smiled at him.

"King Endymion." She said and bowed in front of him. He quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"What are you doing that for Serena? No one else is in here, not even the guards." He said and smiled at her. She pulled away from his arms and smiled back at him,

"I know it's just that...Pluto doesn't think I should get too comfortable here. The scouts all know now, and...If I get to close to you guys it's going to hurt that much more when I have to leave again." She made sure to keep the tears out of her eyes and she saw him nod.

"I...know...but do you have to go back?" He asked and Cosmos turned away from him,

"Yes, it is my destiny Darien, and I have never hated it more, why is it...that our destinies...have always got in the way of each other." Darien touched her shoulder gently and she turned back around to face him. His heart broke to see the tears on her face and he quickly wiped them off. "I'm sorry to cry in front of you, but we don't have much more time, the war will begin in two months, and we probably will only fight it for a couple of weeks...knowing our combined power it could be even shorter." Darien nodded and Cosmos turned around and went back to the training room. She sat back and watched as the scouts trained and smiled when she saw how powerful Rini was. I'm sorry that I can't be here for you my daughter Cosmos thought and couldn't help the single tear that escaped down her face.

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Yea...it has been such a long time, and I'm sorry that I never finished this story, I don't know what happened. But I feel like I have to finish this one in order to write another Cosmos one...which I fully intend on doing when I finish this one and The Battle of the Forgotten Planet. So here I am, finishing the Return of the Moon Princess. Hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Return of the Moon Princess**

**_Chapter Six:_**

The scouts finished training and Rini de-transformed, she looked over and saw Cosmos sitting on a chair watching them with a smile. She ran over to her mother and Cosmos gave her a hug,

"How have you been small lady?" She whispered and Rini laughed while tears ran down her face. Cosmos wiped them off, "Come on, no crying, you did very well out there. Next time if it's ok, Mommy would like to practice with you." Rini nodded and Cosmos stood up. "You guys are great, and I'm sure that you will be even better by the time the enemy comes. Which by the way, will be in two months?" The scouts all nodded and Cosmos sighed and looked at the ground. "There is one more thing I must tell you, and I've already told it to Darien...I can't get too attached to you guys again...too comfortable around you, because when this war ends I will have to leave again, and I will probably never see you again."

Cosmos looked up and felt her heart break when she saw the look on Rini's face. The scouts nodded and looked at each other sadly. Cosmos put a hand on Rini's shoulder, "It will be ok when I leave Rini...I will be watching over you, watch as you grow into a woman and have a family of your own." Cosmos heard the sob come from her daughter and knelt down by her and gave her a hug. "Go now Small Lady and do your studies, Amy will help you." Rini nodded and walked over to Mercury who grabbed her hand and walked with her out of the room.

Cosmos stood back up and smiled sadly at the scouts, "I'm sorry that I couldn't stay afterwards, but my life is now the guardian and keeper of time and stars. I have to look over everything and be everywhere that I am really needed. If I could, I would stay with you guys forever, you were my best friends, and Darien is my soul mate, and Rini is my little girl." Cosmos' face was soaked in tears and the scouts ran over and surrounded her in hugs.

"I don't know how you do it Serena; you always hated to be alone." Venus said softly.

Cosmos nodded, "I know, but Pluto is always there with me, so it's not that bad."

"Can't you turn the job away?" Mars asked and Cosmos laughed at the very thought.

"How do you turn the job of being the guardian of time and space down Raye? Of course I couldn't...it was my destiny, and once you are picked to be something as big as that, you can't say no." Mars nodded sadly and Cosmos broke out of the circle. "I'm very happy that you guys have missed me, I've missed you to, but I have to go and sleep, I'm afraid that my de-transformation earlier has worn me out." They all nodded but Jupiter grabbed her arm before she left.

"Why did it drain you so much when you de-transformed? Why did you almost die?" she asked quietly and Cosmos smiled sadly at her,

"Because the power I hold is great, and when I de-transform it doesn't leave my body, it's too great for that of a human...Serena Tsukino would die if I let my power run threw her body long enough, because her body isn't strong enough to hold it." Jupiter nodded and Cosmos walked out of the room. She walked to the throne room and saw that Darien was still sitting there, "Is that what you do all day? Sit there?" Cosmos asked teasingly.

He looked at her, "I usually sit in here and wait for everyone to come to me, it's where I remember you the most, and so I try to bring my business here." Cosmos smiled sadly at him.

"Darien, you need to stop that. It's unhealthy, you must start going back out and socializing with your people. Show them that even with your Queen gone you are a strong King." Darien nodded but looked unsure,

"I don't think I am strong without you Serena...my heart...no...My very soul aches for you when you are not here." Cosmos was touched by it, and she felt the same way, but there was nothing that could be done about it.

"I know Darien, I feel the same way, but we have to be strong and learn to live with it. Remember you have Rini to take care of, and when she gets older you are going to have a granddaughter. You have to be strong for them." Darien nodded again and Serena walked over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Be strong my Prince." So whispered in his ear and walked out of the throne room and into her chambers. The chambers she had when she was Queen. She went into her own room, and let her body fall on the bed. Darien's room, the room they had shared when she lived with him was now on the other side of the castle. Her body felt the relief of having something soft underneath of it, something besides its own muscles to keep it from falling. Her eyes drooped and she knew that she was going to sleep for a while, her energy was drained and she knew that Pluto was right and she knew that if she de-transformed again, she would die.

END OF CHAPTER READ AND REVIEW

Author's Note: Hi, I updated again, lol. This story will probably end in the next 3-4 chapters, the next chapter is going to have a little bit of the present and then I am going to fast forward it to twenty years and have the enemy come. The battle and stuff will probably be 2 chapters and then one chapter to reflect over everything that happened. I hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope you will read some more of my stories, maybe you will read The Battle of the Forgotten Planet or the upcoming A New Beginning. Either one you read, you should be sure to review -p. Speaking of reviewing, PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS STORY TO. Lol... Thank you for reading. Bye.


End file.
